Different Dimension (D.D.) Deck
A Different Dimension Deck, also known as a Macro Deck, rely on removing cards from the game. All monsters with D.D. in their names all have effects that deal with removing cards from the game. Because of this, a Different Dimension Deck can't really be defined as a deck to itself since many RFG decks require them. Because of the nature of these decks, they can be very annoying to popular deck types, namely Lightsworns, Toolboxes, Zombie Decks and Dark Armed Dragon-based Decks, which all rely on cards in the Graveyard. Macro Decks are almost all Return Decks as well, as most of the monsters will remove themselves and finishing the opponent require them to return somehow. Macro Burn/Mill In this kind of deck you use cards from the Mill Deck, along with Macro Cosmos and Banisher of the Light and Banisher of the Radiance, Graverobber's Retribution and D.D. Dynamite. It focuses on removing your opponent's cards from play by milling them. Winning will require you to either mill the opponent out completely or burn their Life Points with D.D. Dynamite and Graverobber's Retribution. This deck also works well with the Iron Chain cards. Macro Monarch Deck Macro Decks are usually run as a hybrid for Monarchs so usually decks like this will be run as Macro Monarchs; there is a other deck with tuners named : Macro Synchro Deck, using the tuners Krebons and Rose, Warrior of Revenge to tune with the returning D.D. Survivor(s) and Peten the Dark Clown to get out high powered Synchro Monsters. Monster Cards * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Raiza the Storm Monarch * Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch * Mobius the Frost Monarch * Granmarg the Rock Monarch * Kuraz the Light Monarch * Zaborg the Thunder Monarch * D.D. Survivor * D.D. Assailant * D.D. Scout Plane * Cyber Valley x2 * Cyber Dragon * Banisher of the Light * Peten the Dark Clown * Gren Maju Da Eiza Spell Cards * Soul Release * Soul Absorption * Dark Core * Swords of Revealing Light * Dimensional Fissure * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Reinforcement of the Army * Brain Control * Mystical Space Typhoon Trap Cards * Macro Cosmos * Bottomless Trap Hole * Dimensional Prison * Sakuretsu Armor Macro Beatdown Deck The main purpose of the Macro beatdown deck is to remove from play as many of both you and your opponents cards as possible In order to power up the Helios monsters, Gren Maju Da Eiza, and Golden Homunculus. Necroface can become very powerful if used correctly and Bazoo the Soul-Eater gets more powerful by removing cards from play. One popular combo is to remove as many cards as possible and use Return from the Different Dimension to bring back Gren Maju Da Eiza, Golden Homunculus and Helios Trice Megistus to attack for game. Monster Cards * Card Trooper * D.D. Survivor * D.D. Assailant * D.D. Warrior Lady * Gren Maju Da Eiza * Helios - The Primordial Sun * Helios Duo Megistus * Helios Trice Megistus * Golden Homunculus * Bazoo the Soul-Eater * Necroface * D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master * D.D. Crow * Divine Knight Ishzark * Banisher of the Light * Banisher of the Radiance * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer Spell Cards * Inferno Tempest * Chaos End * Chaos Greed * Dimension Distortion * Dimensional Fissure * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Nobleman of Crossout * Soul Release * Soul Absorption Trap Cards * Skull Lair * Bottomless Trap Hole * Karma Cut * D.D. Dynamite * Macro Cosmos * Graverobber's Retribution * Return from the Different Dimension * Big Burn Macro Beatstick Deck The macro beatstick deck is a more fine tuned version of the beatdown deck seen above. It is built to be able to take down small creatures, big creatures, and even large groups. Doing so by the means of kill cards and increasingly large creatures. Such creatures as Golden Homunculus, Gren Maju Da Eiza. Monster Cards * D.D. Survivor * Banisher of the Radiance * D.D. Guide * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * D.D. Assailant * D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master * Diskblade Rider * Bazoo the Soul-Eater * D.D. Warrior Lady * Golden Homunculus * Chaosrider Gustaph * Cannon Soldier * Dimensional Alchemist * D.D. Warrior * Exiled Force * Cyber Jar * Morphing Jar * Golden Ladybug * Gren Maju Da Eiza Spell Cards * Enemy Controller * Dimensional Fissure * Lightning Vortex * Light of Redemption * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Dark Core * Reinforcement of the Army * Mystical Space Typhoon * Brain Control * Emergency Provisions * Nobleman of Crossout * Giant Trunade * Soul Release Trap Cards * Doppelganger * Karma Cut * D.D. Dynamite * Sakuretsu Armor * Dust Tornado * Destruction Jammer * Magic Cylinder * Bottomless Trap Hole D.D. Flood The D.D. Flood Deck is a more powerful, refined form of the Macro Burn/Mill Deck above and is designed to remove as many cards from play as fast as possible in order to gain life through Soul Absorption, burn through D.D. Dynamite and to power up Gren Maju Da Eiza. The deck accomplishes this by abusing Necroface's ability as much as possible by constantly removing it from play and then re-summoning it, repeating the process over and over. This should be one of the most dangerous D.D. Deck out of them all. The deck is dangerous for both players because the removing cards effect of Necroface can remove cards both player needs to win the duel. Monster Cards * Banisher of the Radiance * Caius the Shadow Monarch * D.D. Scout Plane * D.D. Survivor * D.D. Warrior Lady * Gren Maju Da Eiza * Necroface * Helios - The Primordial Sun * D.D. Assailant * Bazoo the Soul-Eater * Banisher of the Light Spell Cards * Allure of Darkness * Chaos End * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Different Dimension Gate * Dimensional Fissure * Gold Sarcophagus * Mystical Space Typhoon * Soul Absorption Trap Cards * Bottomless Trap Hole * D.D. Dynamite * Escape from the Dark Dimension * Macro Cosmos * Return from the Different Dimension * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Torrential Tribute Category:Deck Type